Olivias Headache
by JTF2
Summary: Olivia gets a migraine and Peter is there for her. What happens when he finds her? Find out and read more! : Please R&R because they make my day, as well Boliviaish!I dont really know if the genres fit, but oh well


**Ok, so I had a terrible headache the other day, and it got me thinking, wouldn't it be a good story if Liv had one, and Peter were there! So, this is a one shot I think, depending on what people think so let me know! R&R please! ******** P.S. The first part is from Peters P/O and the second is from Olivia's kinda, well idk how to explain it so READ! **

He knew that she was still here, her car was in the parking lot, but her office light was out and the door was shut. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door. The light poured into the room and he was Olivia leaning on the wall, files spread over the floor and her eyes were squeezed tight.

'Liv-'

He tried to say but she cut him off

'Shhhhhhh! You can come in but do it quietly and please shut the door'

She said turning her head away from the light. Taking off his shoes and shutting the door quietly, he made his way over and sat down next to her, elbows touching.

'Are you ok Liv?'

'I have a really bad migraine Peter, and I can't go home because my roof is getting replaced and I feel like I was shot'

She was strangely emotional; he could almost feel the tears in her eyes. Placing a hand on her cheek he said

'Lay down Liv, you should get some sleep'

'Peter-'

She started to say, but her cut her off

'Olivia, I have had a migraine before, I think you should lie down before it gets worse'

This time she obeyed and put her head on his lap. He felt her breathing even out, he knew she was asleep. Placing a hand on her shoulder he felt her shiver; reaching over he took his coat and laid it on her shoulder. After an hour of sitting on the floor Peter's legs were beginning to fall asleep, so he gently moved Olivia to the floor and lay down next to her. She rolled over and snuggled in to him, he could feel her breathing on his chest and it made him smile, having her so close. He had slept with her before, but this was different, he felt as if he was protecting her, from what he did not know, but it was nice.

'Peter?"

Was all he heard.

'Mhmm?'

'Peter what time is it?'

He realized where he was and sat up sleepily. Looking at his watch he said quietly

'4:30, I think I fell asleep'

She laughed as he laid back down, her face mere inches from his. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek, no words were spoken but it felt as if he was being overwhelmed with emotions, and he could sense she felt the same.

'How's your head?'

'Well, before it was an 11 on the scale, not it is more like a 9.5, sleep helped'

'What time do the roofer guys leave?'

'Eight…'

'I should take you to my house, because now that we got upgraded I do believe that you have not been there yet?'

She smiled, but he knew she was hesitating. He knew what she wanted, she knew it too, but she didn't say anything. He was expecting her to decline the offer, but to his surprise she said

'Peter, I'm scared it I stand up I might pass out'

Sitting up and taking her arm he said

'Well, that won't happen. If you do I might just have to carry you to the car'

She sat up and her hand instantly went to her head. He put his hand out, but she didn't take it

'I think I'm ok'

She said standing up. Once she was on her feet she quickly squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed for the wall. Taking her arm she leaned on him, he could see the blush creep up her cheeks but she smiled at him.

'Thanks'

Walking down the hall he had one arm around her waist and the other started out in front of her, as a shield but to his surprise she tangled her fingers into his. Quickly glancing back he saw Broyles at the other end of the hall watching them closely.

************************************************************************************

_Just don't move and it won't hurt as much_

She kept telling herself as Peter helped her into the car. She had her eyes closed due to the light, but she could hear the familiar clicks of his phone as he sent a text message. She could hear his breathing, and she found if she focused on that she felt less pain.

'How much farther?'

She asked quietly. Feeling warmth on her hand she gave it a quick reassuring squeeze.

'Don't worry Liv, were almost there'

He whispered calmly. She felt the car stop and he helped her out. She tried to open her eyes but as soon as the rays hit her pupils it was as if a knife was being driven through her head.

He took her inside the house and led her upstairs to his room. Because Walter had his bed in the dining room he got the master suite. There was a large bathroom, a huge walk in closet and a balcony overlooking the city. As she sat down on the bed he closed the curtains, and once the room was basked in darkness she felt her shoulders relax. Opening her eyes a crack again she could hardly see, which in this case was good. She slipped her shoes off and Peter said quietly

'Liv I am going to get you some ibuprofen and water, here is a shirt you can change into and I will be right back'

He laid the shirt on her lap and snuck out the door. Once she was sure he was gone she took off her shirt and slipped it over her head. She could smell the infamous Peter smell and she took a deep breath. Standing up she realized the shirt was long so she took off her pants and socks as well. Lying down on the duvet she heard Peter open the door

'Alrighty we have some drugs and water. Two things that save the day when a migraine is infiltrating your life'

He said trying to make her laugh, she smiled and gladly took the pills. Popping them in her mouth and taking a drink, Peter started towards the door.

'Peter, will you stay, please?'

She said quietly

'Anything that will help'

He said and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers over her shoulder she cuddled into him, because at this point she didn't care, and neither did he. He could feel her warmth through his shirt, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer. This was definitely helping her head, among other things.


End file.
